Una propuesta
by Ale1oo4
Summary: Syaoran piensa pedir la mano de Sakura, para eso necesita hablar con su madre y con la familia Kinomoto... pensándolo mejor, tal vez deba hablar con más personas (o seres).
1. Charla sorpresiva

Holaaa, este es el primer fanfic que escribo (: Es de mis pareja favorita de todos los tiempos ^^ Espero les guste y me dejen reviews (como ya dije, es la primera vez que escribo y no sé si me salió bien).

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad del grupo CLAMP (u.u)

* * *

—Buenos días, madre.  
—Syaoran, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas entrenando.  
—¿Recuerdas a Kinomoto? ¿mi compañera que vino una vez en las vacaciones de invierno junto con Daidouji?  
—Pues claro, recuerdo a la nueva Maestra de las Cartas—Ierán miró cuidadosamente a su hijo, aumentando el nerviosismo de este—. ¿Qué pasa con ella?  
—Bueno... es que... yo...

—¡LA AMO Y QUIERO CASARME CON ELLA!—gritó poniéndose rojo.  
Su madre tranquilamente contestó:  
—Ya veo. ¿Y ya se lo dijiste?  
Shaoran estaba sorprendido. Demasiado sorprendido.  
—N...no. ¿No dirás nada?  
—Avísame cuando se lo digas.  
Aún en trance, Syaoran se retiró y fue a alistar sus maletas para ir a Tomoeda.  
—Ya sabía que terminarían juntos desde aquella vez que vi a la pequeña Kinomoto—. Ierán Li sonrió y se dirigió a reunir al Concejo del clan para darles la noticia de la futura unión de su hijo.


	2. En casa de la novia

Había pasado un año desde la última vez que estuvo en Tomoeda, y siete desde que le confesó sus sentimientos a su flor de cerezo. Desde que ella le correspondió en aquella torre, supo que la tendría consigo para siempre.

Solo se había comunicado con Tomoyo para informarle de su llegada. Era mejor tener una conversación previa con el señor Kinomoto, por lo que pidió a Daidouji que sacara a Sakura de casa todo el día.

Ahora comenzaba la parte difícil, y no lo decía por el padre de Sakura, que era muy amable, sino por...

—¡Mocoso!  
—¡Que no soy un mocoso!  
—¿Quién es?— Fujitaka salió al oír el escándalo en la puerta.— ¿Syaoran?  
—Buen día, señor Kinomoto.  
—Buenos días. Si querías sorprender a Sakura, ha salido con Tomoyo por el día.  
—Ya lo sé— Un leve temblor se hizo presente en la voz de Syaoran.— Quería hablar con usted de algo muy importante.  
—Claro, pasa—respondió con una sonrisa.

Touya miraba furiosamente a Syaoran, quien por algún extraño motivo no parecía afectado por ello.

—¿De qué querías hablarme, Syaoran?  
—Bueno, como sabe, Sakura y yo somos n...novios desde la secundaria, y y...yo— el color del rostro de Syaoran estaba cerca al de un tomate — yo...  
—¡¿LE HICISTE ALGO AL MONSTRUO, MOCOSO?!  
—¡NO!  
—Touya, deja que Syaoran hable.  
—Entonces, yo... quería... quiero casarme con ella.

Touya se quedó sin palabras al escucharlo.

—Sé que amas mucho a mi hija, y que la harás muy feliz. Tienes mi bendición.

Syaoran estaba feliz de escuchar eso, y muy aliviado de no haber escuchado ningún comentario de Touya.

—Gracias, señor Kinomoto.  
—Por favor, llámame Fujitaka. Prácticamente somos familia.

Syaoran se sonrojó al escucharlo.

—Discúlpeme por aparecer sin previo aviso, y por tener que irme tan pronto.  
—No te preocupes. Nos vemos pronto.  
—Hasta luego señor Kinom... digo, Fujitaka.

Ya teniendo todo listo, era hora de buscar a su amada.

—¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A PEDIR ESO MOCOSOOO? NI LOS MONSTRUOS SE QUIEREN CASAR CONTIGO!  
—Syaoran ya se fue hace media hora, hijo.


	3. Un guardián sobreprotector

A pesar de lo distraído que estaba pensando en los dulces que Sakura traería, Kerberos pudo oír a Touya gritando. Eso solo podía significar que el mocoso estaba de vuelta. ¿Para qué vino si Sakura no estaba? Pensó dejarlo de lado, cuando la puerta empezó a abrirse.

—Kerberos, debo decirte algo —La seriedad de Touya, y el hecho de no haberle dicho "peluche" significaba que algo malo había pasado. —El mocoso vino a pedir la mano de Sakura.  
—¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!  
—Sí,ahora está yendo a buscarla— Touya se retiró, dejando a Kero solo con sus pensamientos.  
—Ese mocoso me quiere quitar a mi Sakurita. Debo hacer algo— abrió la ventana con cuidado y fue a buscar al mocoso, si es que todavía no estaba con Sakura.

* * *

—Ya lo encontré. Mocoso, no escaparás de la ira del gran guardián Kerberos.  
—Ah, hola peluche.  
—¿MOCOSO A QUIÉN LE DICES PELUCHE?— Kero tenía ganas de cambiar a su verdadera forma y aplastarlo.  
—No tengo tiempo para eso, iré a buscar a Sakura.  
—¿Y PEDIRLE QUE SE CASE CONTIGO? ¡NO LO HARÁS EN MI GUARDIA!

Touya lo había acusado con el muñeco. Y ahora le estaba armando una escena en medio de la calle. Kero era demasiado imprudente. Sin embargo, no habían personas en los alrededores.

—Kerberos, sabes que amo a Sakura, y que ella es lo más importante para mí. Daría mi vida por ella.

"El mocoso tiene un buen punto. Mi Sakurita es feliz con él, aunque no entiendo como. Y hace unos pasteles de chocolate deliciosos". Syaoran observaba al guardián del sol meditando sus palabras, y eso era una buena señal.

—Está bien, mocoso, pero te estaré vigilando. Si le haces daño a mi Sakurita, te las verás con mi magnífica fuerza.


	4. El guardían de la luna

Kero se había unido a Syaoran para ir a buscar a Sakura, a pesar de sus protestas.

—Mocoso, ¿ya le dijiste a Yue que piensas pedir a nuestra ama que sea tu esposa?

Syaoran se quedó frío. No había recordado lo importante que eran los guardianes en la vida de Sakura, y que sería necesaria su bendición también. Ya tenía la de Kero, por suerte.

—No, peluche. Primero iremos a casa de Yukito y luego al parque Pingüino.

Sabía que Yue había sido destinado a estar junto a Sakura, pero las cosas habían tomado un rumbo diferente para ambos. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el cariño que el guardián tenía por ella, pues ya no solo la veía como el reemplazo de Clow, sino como su amiga.

—Ya llegamos—Syaoran tocó la puerta.  
—Buenos días Syaoran. Pensé que seguías en Hong Kong— fijó su vista en el hombro del chico—. Buenos días, Kerberos. Pasen.  
—Buenos días Yukito— dijeron ambos mientras pasaban.  
—Supongo que deseas hablar con mi otra identidad.  
—¿Cómo lo supiste?  
—Intuición— dijo, y al instante unas grandes alas lo rodearon para mostrar a Yue.  
—Descendiente de Clow— dijo mirando a Syaoran— ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?  
—¡YUE! Este mocoso quiere hacerle daño a nuestra ama.  
—¿Kerberos? ¿Qué sucede?  
—Yue, sabes que no le haría daño a Sakura— el joven chino dio una mirada asesina a Kero.  
—Lo sé.  
—Lo que quería decirte es que voy a pedirle a Sakura que se case conmigo, y esperaba tener tu bendición.  
—Sé que tus intenciones con Sakura siempre han sido las mejores, y haces todo por su felicidad. Tienes mi bendición, y también la del joven Tsukishiro.  
—Gracias, Yue.  
—Saluda a Sakura de mi parte. No la veo hace unos días.

Syaoran asintió. Faltaba poco para ver a su flor.


	5. ¿Daidouji?

Syaoran ya contaba con la aprobación para pedir el matrimonio de Sakura. Iba con Kerberos al parque Pingüino, para encontrarse con su novia y la mejor amiga de ella. En ese momento se dio cuenta que no había dicho nada a Tomoyo acerca de lo que iba a hacer. Aunque lo más probable era que ya lo supiera. Seguro estaba esperando su llegada con una cámara. Una gota se formó en su frente, recordando lo mucho que le gustaba hacer videos de su prima, especialmente cuando Hiragizawa viajaba a Inglaterra.

Decidió llamarla primero, para evitar que Sakura se dé cuenta de su presencia.

—Moshi-moshi. Daidouji habla.  
—Hola Daidouji. ¿Sakura está contigo?  
—Sí. ¿Cuál es la situación?— la voz seria de Tomoyo significaba que Sakura estaba a su lado.  
—No sé si sea buena idea decírtelo por celular, pero voy a pedirle a Sakura que sea mi esposa.  
—Excelente. ¿Dónde es el evento?  
—Esperaba que pudieras traerla al— Syaoran había olvidado un pequeño detalle— cementerio de Tomoeda.  
—Listo. Entonces luego hablamos de los detalles. Adiós.

—¿Quién era, Tomoyo?  
—Solo un inversor que quería hablarme de un evento. Nada importante, Sakurita. Ahora, quisiera que me acompañes a visitar a mi tía Nadeshiko.


	6. Bendición maternal

Syaoran fue a la tumba de la madre de Sakura, Nadeshiko, para hablar con ella antes que su cerezo llegase.

—Buen día, señora Kinomoto —una brisa pasó por su rostro—, creo que ya sabe a qué he venido. Amo a su hija Sakura, la he amado desde que estábamos en primaria y quiero seguir amándola por el resto de mi vida. Cuando llegué a Tomoeda buscando las Cartas Clow, no imaginé que terminaría encontrando al amor de mi vida. Quiero unirme a su hija para siempre.

—Syaoran, he visto cómo cada día te esfuerzas por ser mejor para Sakura. Aún cuando estaban separados por miles de kilómetros, su amor no disminuyó. No creo que haya otra persona que haya hecho a mi hija más feliz. Tienes mi bendición.

Syaoran sintió un calor en el ambiente que lo llenó de alegría.

Sakura y Tomoyo ya estaban entrando. Faltaban solo unos segundos.


	7. Sí

—No traje flores— el semblante de Sakura se puso triste.  
—No te preocupes, Sakurita. Estoy segura que tu mamá se pondrá muy feliz hoy.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Ya entenderás— Tomoyo dejó de avanzar—. Olvidé algo, ya te alcanzo.

Sakura siguió el camino hasta donde estaba su madre. No esperaba encontrar a nadie allí.

—Ho...hola— a pesar de los años, Syaoran seguía poniéndose nervioso al contemplar la belleza de Sakura.  
—¡Syaoran, volviste!— la joven corrió a abrazar a su novio—. Tomoyo sabía que venías, ¿verdad?  
—Sí. Te amo mucho Sakura, y no quiero pasar otro segundo lejos de ti. Nunca. Vine a conversar con tu madre acerca de algo muy importante para ambos, y creo que está de acuerdo con lo que voy a hacer.

Sakura vio a su novio arrodillarse y sacar una pequeña cajita color jade de su bolsillo.

Syaoran continuó hablando.

—Es por eso que quería preguntarte si tú me harías el honor de...  
—¡SÍ!  
—¡¿SÍ?! Sakura, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Y se besaron.

* * *

—¡Qué hermoso! Y lo tengo todo grabado.  
—El mocoso no lo hizo tan mal. Espero que mi Sakurita sea muy feliz. Tu video se vería mejor conmigo en él, Tomoyo.


End file.
